Letter Love
by JJBluebell
Summary: what if Rory had wrote to Jess that summer, what if she desided to face facts and not hide behind logic! Please Reas


Rory P.O.V

As I sit at the desk looking through my many letter attempts to Jess, I pull out my copy of 'Howl' and then I realize something and begin to put my realization into my letter.

_Dear Jess_

_I've tried writing you a dozen times but nothing seems right, but sitting here I just figured that the best place to start is honesty. _

_Firstly, am so sorry that I just left you there at the wedding, it was thoughtless of me, but I didn't know what to do. I just needed some time to sort my head out. _

_Secondly, I miss you, I really miss you, so much more than I should. Am scared Jess, scared that my feelings for you will hurt the people I care for. _

_I don't want to hurt anyone, but in the end I have to hurt someone. Dean has been a constant on my life for a long time and I was so sure that he and I would be forever, but then I met you and I suppose that I knew straight away that he'd lost me, it just took me a while to realize it. _

_After all this time, thinking about how this would affect everyone, Mom, Luke, Dean, and making pro/con lists, I've suddenly realized that I don't care, because with you I'm so much more happier that I ever thought possible, and the truth of it is I believe that I'm in love with you. _

_Yes, that's right, I love you. _

_I don't know if my feeling are returned, but I know that if you feel an Ouse of what I feel for you then I am willing to wait. _

_I can only pray that you will forgive and wait for me. Ether way when I get home I'm going to end it with Dean, I don't love him as a boyfriend but as a friend and its unfair to allow him to think otherwise for to long. _

_Yours always _

_Rory _

Reading over the letter I nod in confirmation, fold in neatly and slide it into an envelope and quickly jot down the address and at a first class stamp to the corner. I then grab my slippers and run down stairs and put it in the letter box of the reception for postage. I walk back to my room in silent's thinking _**'no turning back now'**_. I clime into my bed and unsuccessfully attempt to sleep, my heart pounding with nerves and excitement. 

Jess P.O.V

It's been weeks since the wedding and not a word from her, she didn't even tell me she was going to Washington. So here I am waiting tables in the dinner, nothing better to do, when I hear Luke yell "Jess, here, you got a letter" I frown in confusion and ask "a letter?" as I take it from his hand. I recognise the hand writing as hers, as Rory's, and quickly say " am taking a break" and leave quickly before he can object.

As I reach the abandoned bridge I rip the letter open and as I read its condense a smile spring's to my face and my insides are jumping with amerce glee. She loves me, I don't think anyone has ever loved me before, not by chose anyway. I slide the letter into my pocket and return to work.

For the rest of the day the smile never leaves my face and everyone looks at me oddly, like I'm about to do something horrendous, like kill a puppy or something. Luke has asked me several times what I've done and I just shrug, but as he asks it again, this time in the apartment with everyone gone I respond "cant I just be happy?" then he drops it.

I wait for his to fall asleep before I pull out my notepad and a pen and begin to write.

_Dear Rory _

_You cant believe how happy I was when I got your letter, I've been smiling all day, Taylor thinks I killed someone and Luke thinks I stole something important. _

_Up until this morning I was so mad at you for just leaving without a word, but after reading your letter I understand and I want you to know that I'll be here when you get back and fix everything. _

_I cant say that I love you too, because I don't really know what love is, I've never really experienced it, however if love is thinking of a single person all the time, feeling happier just to hear their voice or to get a letter, to wonder what there doing and if their thinking about you and to wanting to slowly kill someone because their by that persons side and not you, then I think I love you to, because before I met you I never felt any of these thing. _

_I miss you as well and cant wait to see you again, you're the only sane person in this metal institution I can actually talk to. _

_By the way did you tell Lorelai about the kiss at Sookie's wedding?, because she's been giving me evils all summer. Then again she never has liked me._

_Yours only _

_Jess_

_p.s I suppose I can forgive you, we cant start a relationship with me being mad at my girlfriend now can we, but your going to have to earn it! _

I laugh to myself and put the letter in the return envelope, run outside and post it, then return to my bed and fall into a Rory filled sleep with a large grin on my face. 


End file.
